Ferb's Yellow Butterfly
by TheRestIsRustAndStardust
Summary: A semi-tribute to In The Dark by TheCuriousWriter and songfic to Yellow Butterfly by Meg and Dia.  "I can still hear that scream...It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere, Brother please help me! Grab my hand!" "I can't, I can't!" T for content.


**_[Author's Note: I just read the last chapter of TheCuriousWriter's fanfic; In The Dark...And I honestly cried. I NEVER cry over fanfiction, but their fic tapped into something I had neglected for so long. Afterwards, I listened to Yellow Butterfly by Meg and Dia, a band I highly reccomend, and this fanfic was born. TheCuriousWriter, this is a tribute to you, your fic, and to Meg and Dia. The fic doesn't have much to do with In The Dark, but it was my inspiration and wanted to plug it for you, since you ARE my inspiration. Yellow Butterfly is _****_© Meg and Dia, P and F are _****_© Jeff and Dan and In The Dark belongs to TheCuriousWriter. Enjoy! -Kaylee]_**

_We were twelve years old, playing at camp one day._

_He couldn't stay away from that river's edge and I,_

_I turned my back to count, all the Evergreen Trees that surrounded,_

_I closed my eyes and I heard the water wake up, and I,_

_I can still hear him scream; it's still lingering, in the reeds, in the breeze,_

"_Brother, please help me! Grab my hand!"_

"_I can't, I can't!"_

_I can still see his face, sink under the waves,_

_Phinny please, breathe for me, give me time, I am here..._

_Where did you go? Where'd you go?_

_Where the angels so lonely? Weren't they satisfied by anybody else?_

_Can't everybody just lie to me? You're home, at home, waiting on me now._

_Every night on a Sunday, my mind visits the same place I now hate,_

_Yes the place my best friend loved, now he can taste it; took him away..._

_It's been three years since then._

_And when it hits the summer, I feel like I'm dying again,_

_Isabella won't talk to me, talk to me._

_Isn't this pain guilt enough?_

_I can't even look out the window,_

_Without seeing where two should be, one_

_And I,_

_I can still hear him scream; it's still lingering, in the reeds, in the breeze,_

"_Brother, please help me! Grab my hand!"_

"_I can't, I can't!"_

_I can still see his face, sink under the waves,_

_Phinny please, breathe for me, give me time, I am here..._

_Where did you go? Where'd you go?_

_Where the angels so lonely? Weren't they satisfied by anybody else?_

_Can't everybody just lie to me? You're home, at home, waiting on me now._

_Every night on a Sunday, my mind visits the same place I now hate,_

_Yes the place my best friend loved, now he can taste it; took him away..._

_And when the pain hits me like gunshots,_

_And I'm headed on my way to the floor,_

_I hear his name and it kills me,_

_Oh, bottles up, bottles up, bottles up._

_And I'm trying my best to hurt me;_

_Candace says that it's way too much,_

_A razor to my wrist for each plan untouched,_

_Oh, cough it up, drink it up, drink it up..._

_I can still hear him scream; it's still lingering, in the reeds, in the breeze,_

"_Brother, please help me! Grab my hand!"_

"_I can't, I can't!"_

_I can still see his face, sink under the waves,_

_Phinny please, breathe for me, give me time, I am here..._

_Where did you go? Where'd you go?_

_Where the angels so lonely? Weren't they satisfied by anybody else?_

_Can't everybody just lie to me? You're home, at home, waiting on me now._

_Every night on a Sunday, my mind visits the same place I now hate,_

_Yes the place my best friend loved, now he can taste it; took him away..._

_I went into a coma,_

_When I dived headfirst into Bad Beard Lake,_

_Heard your voice, Brother, I knew,_

_It was not a mistake._

_They took me to a doctor,_

_And I told her, oh my heart would break,_

_If I couldn't be with you,_

_She just, gave me some pills..._

_But I saw you again,_

_As an Angel by the River._

_Oh God, how you loved that river,_

_I bet that Heaven looks just like it..._

_And I'll like it, too,_

_Even though I hate it now, Bro, when I'm with you..._

_I'll be just fine. I'll be just fine;_

_We can sit, we can talk about,_

_Talk about, Butterflies..._

_Butterfly-ies..._

_Butterflies...Oh..._

_...Butterflies..._


End file.
